fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mane Seven meet Donald, Jose, Panchito, Foghorn, and Daffy
Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the trees. Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy looked around, hoping that thing wasn't Nightmare Moon. Five figures came out of the trees, and it were revealed to be two ducks, a parrot, and two roosters. The first one was a duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat with a black tassel and brim, a matching sailor suit with a black bowtie, white lining, and four buttons. The second one was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, a straw boater hat, yellow gloves, and a black bowtie. He was also holding an umbrella. The third and last one was a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a red vest, grey gloves, and a brown belt carrying two pistols. Their names were Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Foghorn Leghorn, and Daffy Duck and they were taking a walk in the jungle. Panchito: We're three caballeros Three gay caballeros Panchito and Jose: They say we are birds of a feather Panchito: We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes Donald, Jose, and Panchito: We're always together The five birds passed the girls as they sang. But then, they stopped singing and noticed Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. "Well, now," Donald said, with a laugh. "What have we here?" He leaned down and sniffed Twilight. Twilight grabbed her hair, as it moved with each sniff. "Hmm...Hey, what a funny little bit of..." Twilight angrily smacked him on the bill and snapped, "Go away!" "Oh boy," Jose said, "We've seen everything in these woods, what have we run on? What a pretty thing this is!" "Leave us alone!" Rarity said, as she and her friends turned away. "Well, now," Panchito said, "that's pretty big talk for girls your age." Sunset angrily stood and said, "We're big enough!" before she started to hit Foghorn in the stomach repeatedly, but he didn't notice that. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," he said. "Pitiful." Foghorn grabbed Sunset's hand as Daffy said, "Kid, you and your friends need help. And Donald, Jose, Panchito, Foghorn, and I are gonna learn you to fight like a bird." He let her hand go and said, "Now, come on, we're gonna show you." Foghorn started to dance around and Rainbow mimicked his move. "Yeah!" Donald said "Alright now, gal, loosen up, get real loose, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it!" "Come on, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie cheered. "You can do it, sugarcube!" Applejack urged her. "Yay!" Fluttershy squealed. "Now, give me a big bird growl, scare me!" Foghorn said. Rainbow let out a barely audible squawk. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," Foghorn said. "No, no, no. That's not how you do it. Watch this." He then let out a squawk right in Rainbow's face, almost blowing her backwards, and from afar, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer heard it. "They're in trouble!" Big Mama gasped, before they quickly hurried back to where they had left the Mane Seven. "We never should've left them alone." Back with Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, Rainbow squawked a little louder and Foghorn squawked in her face again. Rainbow squawked louder. "A big one," Foghorn said, "right from your toes." "How's that?" Rainbow asked. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer hurried as fast as they could, trying to get to the Rainbooms and save them from whatever danger they were in, as they heard her squawk. Sure enough, they arrived. Finally, it was Fluttershy's turn. Panchito laughed and said, "Yeah, you're getting it kid." "Oh no," Boomer groaned. "It's Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Foghorn Leghorn, and Daffy Duck!" "Those carefree, wild birds!" Dinky added. Fluttershy and Panchito danced around, as Jose said, "Weave about, now look for an opening." "Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow cheered. "You can do it!" Sunset urged. "Yay!" Pinkie added. "Go, Fluttershy, go!" Twilight cheered. "Keep moving, keep-" Fluttershy took a few swings at Panchito's beak, but missed, as Daffy laughed and said, "Yeah, you're getting it, kid." "Come on, that's it!" Donald added. Panchito laughed and said, "She's a dandy!" He playfully smacked Fluttershy, which sent her rolling backwards before she hit a log and was knocked out. "Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark!" Sunset groaned. Big Mama laughed and said, "Fine teachers you are, Three Caballeros, Black Duck, and Big Fat Rooster." "Oh, thanks, Big Mama." Donald said. "Indeed," Dinky said, "tell me, tell me after you knock one of your pupils senseless, how do you expect to learn the lesson?" Fluttershy, at this time, came around and sat up, shaking her head. "Well, I didn't mean to lay on her so hard." Panchito said, innocently. Fluttershy walked to Panchito, a little unsteadily, as she said, "I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some people think." "You better believe it." Jose said. "Now let's go once more." Panchito said as he and Fluttershy started dancing around again. "Now, I want you to keep circling around or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep moving-" Fluttershy hit Panchito in the lower jaw, before he said, "Ooh! Hey! Right on the button!" He stumbled around for a little bit, before he playfully fell over. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake